victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Darcy Henderson
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Reddish Brown. I like dying it. My mom's a hairstylist, so she helps me make sure that my hair doesn't get too damaged. *'Eye Color: '''It is brown, like so many others. *'Trademark''': Let's see. It could possibly be my love of swearing or it could be the fact that people love stealing my colored-hair thing. I mean, it wasn't mine to begin with but it is kind of hurtful having red hair since age 13, coming here, and seeing this dumb bitch named Cat Valentine having Red Hair because I had like, her shade of hair color when I came here. I recently dyed mine so it loks more auburn-ish actually. I like it. One time, I went with light brown. It was h i d e o u s. My style is a mix of girly and rocker, I think. I'm a big fan of leather and studs and combat boots, but I also love dresses. My favorite colors are black and red, but I wear them a lot. I'm also a big fan of metallics such as silver and gold. I'm a huge supporter of taking care f your skin and makeup, and jewelry. Jewelry is awesome. Family Evelyn Henderson Believe it or not, Evelyn is my step-mother, and she's not evil. She's been with me since I was five, but I really love her. She's a housewife, which is kind of stupid, but she's really caring and supportive. I love her more than my dad sometimes, and always more than my biological mother. Catheryn Caldwell My birth mother is stupid. She's a bit of a mess. I don't exactly hate her, but she's extremely hard to love. Before she and my dad divorced, she was a housewife like my step-mom, but she was much worse. Her cooking was worse, she never played with me or helped me with anything, and all she did all day when she wasn't complaining, cleaning, or cooking, was smoke and drink. I can't say I love her, because she was always swearing and insulting me when I was younger, but she's slightly less than okay-ish. Adam Henderson I love my dad. He's a rich producer which means I live in a mansion and have money. I don't love him only for the money though. When I was little, while my mother was out drinking and probably sleeping with a pedo, she took care of me and I love him. Noah Henderson Fifteen year old half-brother. How can I begin to desricble him? While I wish I could do one of those Mean Girls style things like when they described Regina George, but I can't so I have to write. He's kind of annoying, but he's nice. He's a huge pushover and really gullible, which is awesome when I want him to help me with work. Did I mention he's the family genius? I didn't?Oh well you know now. History I was born and raised here. My parents divorced when I was five and he married my step-mother right after. Apparently he was cheating on my mom with my step-mom but idgaf my step-mom is much better. I went to private schools for a majority of my schooling life where a lot of people hated me because I always swore at them blame my bio mom when I got mad at them. But, I found out about this place recently, auditioned, and got it. Personality I'm kind of difficult, but it's always somebody else's fault. I'm really weird, but honest. I tell you what I think of you and I don't hold back. I'm kind of insecure, always putting myself down. I'm nice if I like you and mean if I don't. I HAVE A FUCKING CUSSING PROBLEM SO DON'T HATE ME IF I CALL YOU A BITCH. Relationships I GOT A PIC BITCHES. Trivia *I'm an actress, but my passion is fashion design. *I love Pretty Little Liars and Once Upon a time so much. *I love Walt Disney so much. Walt Disney, not disney channel. *I love black, red, and sliver so much. Gallery I have no idea where I got these pictures or who I didn't tell to photograph my good side, or who made gifs of me, but I hope you like these. SERIOUSLY WHO THE FUCK MADE GIFS OF ME I WANNA KNOW I NEED TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE GIFS. Darcyy.jpg DarcyXmas.jpg DarcyShorts.png DarcyParty.gif DarcyNecklace.gif DarcyLunch.gif DarcyLeather.jpg DarcyHands.gif DarcyHandle.gif DarcyDress.jpg DarcyChinese.gif DarcyPhone.png JillUS.png Sexyy.gif DarcyLove.gif DarcyHard.gif DarcyPurse.jpg DarcyWB.jpg DarcyWoman.gif DarcyWhite.gif DarcyVibrate.gif DarcyTorture.gif DarcyToes.gif DarcyTerrorist.gif DarcySpeak.gif DarcySodaa.gif DarcySoda.gif DarcySmile.gif DarcySide.gif DarcySht.gif DarcyQuote.gif DarcyPerv.gif DarcyObsess.gif DarcyInterpret.gif DarcyHoly.gif DarcyHel.gif DarcyHead.gif DarcyGrin.gif DarcyFail.gif DarcyEyes.gif DarcyEx.gif DarcyCouch.gif DarcyChill.gif DarcyBreath.gif DarcyBitch.gif DarcyBed.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:1996 Births Category:Darcy Henderson Category:Females